Hunter Silverwood (AFlyingRaven)
'Hunter Alessia Silverwood '''was born on April 23 to her muggle mother in a town 20 miles from London. Her mother died soon after her birth and her father, Seth Silverwood begrudingly took her in. When she turned eleven years old she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sorted into Griffyndor, to the great shame of her pureblood, Slytherin father and step-mother. She's a Metamorphmagus. Biography Childhood Hunter was kept hidden from her other family her whole childhood. Her father was ashamed that he had a half-blood daughter and as such tried to hide her away. He married his wife Cassandra Silverwood only months after the death of Mirjam Animai, and made this very clear to Hunter her whole life. Her half sister Rina was born three years after Hunter. And even though Rina was raised to hate Hunter, Hunter couldn't help but harbour a soft spot for her. She's a Metamorphmagus, and found this out when she was very young. But her father always prohibited her from using her powers. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year (1991-1992) Hunter was sorted into Griffyndor and made quick friends with Harry, Ron and Hermiony. But she became closest with Fred and George Weasley. They would regularly coördinate pranks together and create chaos during classes. Their favorite teacher to prank was Quirll. Second Year (1992-1993) Hunter was one of the students that was petrified during the Bassilisk attacks. Draco Malfoy talked very loudly about how she deserved it because of her mother. One day someone hexed him from behind (nobody officially knows who it was, but every Griffyndor knows it was either Fred or George) when he was badmouthing her and after that he stopped. She was cured after the chamber was closed again. Third Year (1993-1994) In Hunter's third year her sister Rina came to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin. They never closely interacted, although Hunter made several attempts to. She was present when the truth about Sirius Black was unearthed. Sirius made a comment about how she wasn't like her father when he recognised her, which made Hunter happy. Fourth Year (1994-1995) In her fourth year Hunter went to the Yule ball with Fred as friends. This was a relatively uneventful year for Hunter. Fifth Year (1995-1996) Hunter was among the first to sign up for the DA and went out of her way to defy Umbridge every way she could. She was shocked when she found out that her sister Rina had joined the Inquisitorial Squad. This hurt her greatly. When Fred and George made their grand exit she promised them that she would continue their work. She still has the scars of all the times Umbridge made her write ''Practical jokes are not funny. She was present at the Department of Mysteries. Sixth Year (1996-1997) Hunter was forced to leave her house during the summer vacation leading up to her sixth year as her parents had joined the Deatheaters and had tried to force her as well. She had a relatively uneventful year up until the battle of the astronomy tower. After the battle she joined the Order of the Phoenix and conducted spy missions during her summer vacation. Seventh Year (1997-1998) Her seventh year at Hogwarts could only be described as hell. She was tortured multiple times as punishment, and took even more punishments over from first years by protecting them. She was one of the first to go into hiding in the room of requierment. Her father, step-mother and Rina stood by Voldemorts side during the battle of Hogwarts, and she had to watch her sister almost die. Personality Hunter is very sweet and caring. She also has a huge love for pranks and regularly assister Fred and George with their plans. She can become very cruel if you touch her friends though. She is incredably loyal and determened. Relationships Rina Silverwood Hunter's relation with Rina is strained at best and completely hostile at worst. They used to have a pretty good relationship until Rina turned around 8. Her father convinced her to hate Hunter by the time she came back from her first year. When Rina was in her second year she turned against Hunter completly. She joined the deatheaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred Weasely Hunter became friends with Fred and George when she came to Hogwarts. She was slightly closer with Fred though. At one point the two even liked each other. But they both decided they would be better off as friends. She was devestated when he died during the battle of Hogwarts. George Weasely She was also very close with George. When he lost his ear she made so many jokes about it that he almost punched her, but it was all in good fun. Draco Malfoy Hunter and Draco hated each other. In their first year Hunter jinxed his eyebrows off when he insulted another Huffelpuf first year. It took Madam Pomfrey almost a day to get them back on. The Golden Trio Hunter became pretty good friends with the trio when they first met. They became better friends after Fred and George made their grand exit. Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Order of the Phoenix allies